


Forgetting

by LittleRedSecret



Series: Original Works [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Belonging, Other, Snow, Stars, Sunsets, treat this like looking at a piece of art basically?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedSecret/pseuds/LittleRedSecret
Summary: Descriptive pieceTheme: Probably something like loss?Please give this a chance QwQMore original work,,Sorry? I guess //bows//I do write namahone still tbh but I want to get more done before I come back properly





	Forgetting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ni (from memory)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ni+%28from+memory%29).



Colors bleeding, a cacophony of sounds and voices nobody can understand, fading into silence as a single bell rings, clear, yet muffled in the gently breaking dawn sky. A single shrill scream of a figure bends over the horizon, peering into the darkness below, swallowed up by bright, blinding light. 

A single starry clarity, fading into blood; vermillion swathes of fabric. Ripping apart at the seams like a dress gone wrong, crooked stitches that mock your already bleeding hands, and you reach out to eternity, crying out for peace in this endless, pitiful wail. And she smiles from a place you’ve long forgotten how to return to, arms stretched out in an embrace that will never reach your trembling frame. The lilies flutter in the breeze, wilted and rotting beautifully, just like the heart that still beats slowly in your chest although you no longer live to breathe. Broken lungs, broken fingers. Bloodied eyes in a bloodless, dry and crumbling corpse.

The sky sinks into the nothing that is existence, at peace at last. Another second flashes past, creating an illusion of something never quite there, briefly presenting itself in a lifetime of passed opportunities. 

The paths winding behind you have led you to this place. Snow lightly blankets the ground, holding it close like the grip of death on her shoulder.

And still she smiles, even as the tears fall, even as she is torn from you,

Like the finest silk from the coarsest hessian.

And she falls apart as she sinks into the night sky- 

Into the starry, starry clarity of tears.


End file.
